Gundam Wing: The Last Gundam
by HeeroYuy84
Summary: The year: AC 199...it is now two years after the battle in EW...the pilots have gone their separate ways...however Relena's call for MS disarmament could start a conflict that will bring them back for one last battle...please R/R
1. Prologue; Reunion

Gundam Wing:  
  
The Last Gundam  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
AC 195: The people of the outer space colonies, finally unable to deal with oppression from the Earth Federation, dispatched 5 experimental mobile suits to Earth to strike against the AEF in a procedure known as Operation Meteor. These 5 suits were known as Gundam. The gundams, after many efforts, managed to help establish peace...for a time...  
  
AC 196: The recently established peace was disrupted, a new army established by Dekim Barton, one of the original minds behind Operation M, took advantage of the peace and made an invasion of Earth. With the gundams believed destroyed he felt there would be no resistance, however the gundams arrived. After the battle the pilots destroyed their gundams once and for all. According to history, after this, no mobile suits, in particular gundams were ever seen again.  
  
However, history isn't always accurate, and peace not so easily attained, mobile suits were still out there. The following concerns the last battle that brought about peace  
  
1. Reunion  
  
--AC 199 : L-3 Colony Cluster--  
  
"The paperwork is all in order Mr. Winner, all we need is your signature and the merger wil be legitmate."  
  
"Of course, I look forward to the success of our two companies."  
  
In the two years of peace following the destruction of his gundam Quatre Raberba Winner had managed to completely restore his familie's business. After the death of his father it had fallen into a state of disarray, and had nearly become bankrupt, it was a miracle in itself that he was able to not only pull the company out of the red, but had recently turned it into a corporate giant. Having done all this and only being 17 he had become quite the wunderkind to the business world.  
  
"Well," he said, after signing "as much as I'd like to celebrate the success of our companies I'm afraid I have to go...pressing business." "We're sorry that you couldn't stay longer, but we understand...good luck." "Thanks," with that Quatre promptly exited the room.  
  
Honestly, he had no other business, in fact he was free for the next week, he just wanted to get some time off. As he made his way to the elevator he started reflecting on the past, a habit he had been taking to quite frequently. It had only been 4 years, though it felt like ten, since he first arrived on Earth in the cockpit of his gundam, Sandrock, and it had only been 2 years since he bid it farewell once and for all. From here he began to wonder what happened to the others, the other 4 pilots that he had fought alongside time and again.  
  
As he walked down the empty hallway his reflection was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Well, good to see that you don't appear to have changed much..." Surprised, he turned to see the familiar face of Duo Maxwell, the pilot of gundam Deathscythe smiling back at him. "Duo! I didn't know you were out here" "That's because I just got in here earlier today, I got called to do a salvage job out here, and anyways I heard you were working out some business deal so I figured it wouldn't hurt to stop by and say hello." "Well, it looks like you're still the same too...how have you been doing the past 2 years?" "Not bad at all, with all the peace, Hilde and I were finally able to settle down and start up our own salvage business, Howard was thrilled to say the least, since now if we were gonna live at his place we'd be able to pay him."  
  
The two old friends had now reached the lobby and walked out of the silent room talking of old times, old friends, and the last two years.  
  
*****  
  
"...so that's the last I heard from him"  
  
Duo and Quatre had now been walking through the streets of the colony for at least an hour discussing the past. Mainly however, the conversation was steering towards what had happened to the others since they parted ways.  
  
"Oh...I can't believe it's only been two years, it feels longer."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Honestly, up until today, I wasn't even thinking I'd see any of the old group again...it's kind of refreshing"  
  
"It is...maybe we should try to bring the entire group together again...as a kind of reunion..."  
  
"Well, I think I know just wear to start."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly I'm pretty sure this was the colony Trowa's circus was on..."  
  
Quatre couldn't believe it. Trowa Barton (even though that wasn't his real name) had been the first of the 4 other gundam pilots that Quatre met. The two had become fast friends shortly after that. It especially surprised him to think that he had completely forgotten about it.  
  
"So...think we ought to go pay him a visit?" Duo asked disrupting the memories.  
  
"Sure, that is if you can remember the address..."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard to find anyway..."  
  
*****  
  
Elsewhere on the colony  
  
*****  
  
"Well, you seem to be very highly qualified Mr. Lowe, how soon can you start?"  
  
"I prefer to start right now if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Of course not, follow me here, I'll introduce you to your partner."  
  
With that, the two men proceeded out of the office and into the actual work yard. The younger of the two, lost in thought. While he had filed the job application as Odin Lowe Jr. his real name (as far as he could remember) was Heero Yuy. In the past two years since he had been shot down in Wing Zero, he had become completely detached. His gundam was gone and, as a result he didn't see why he shouldn't be able to settle down to a normal life, much like he may have once had before Operation M. However, it seemed incomplete, he couldn't help but feel Wing Zero wasn't destroyed yet, and, because of this he would be unable to live a normal life. It was because of this that he had spent the last two years drifting across the universe, taking odd jobs to get a little money and move on again.  
  
Suddenly he noticed the older man, named Shikata, who had interviewed him for the job had stopped near a work pit with an old LEO suit in it. He was gesturing to a man who was welding on one of the arms.  
  
"Hey, Bridges...over here..."  
  
After Shikata said this the welder looked up, he removed his mask to reveal a 19 year-old black man.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Got a new worker here..." he said pointing in Heero's direction "this is Odin Lowe Jr. I'm assigning him to your workforce if that's ok with you."  
  
"Well, that depends, have him come up here, let's see what this kid can do."  
  
Heero then moved over to a flight of metal stairs that led up to the arm of the suit. In a matter of moments he had run up onto the arm.  
  
"That was fast...now let's see how good you are with the technical stuff, since that's what this job really entails."  
  
With that Bridges removed the plating from one section of the arm. This was a popular test any time someone new applied at the company. Whenever they would intentionally scramble a basic circuit board and see how long it would take the newbie to figure out the problems and reassemble it. The average newbie could do it in 30 minutes minimum.  
  
"So, think you can fix this?"  
  
Without even answering Heero went right to work, moving with an almost machinelike efficiency Bridges and Shikata could only stare in wonder as he completed the repairs in a record of 21 minutes.  
  
"Well," he said standing up with a look as though what he had done was only average work "was that acceptable"  
  
"Shikata," Bridges called to his boss down below "do me a favor...try to find more like this guy...5 more like this and we'll be set for life."  
  
As the two men laughed Heero couldn't help but smile as well. In fact, more emotions seemed to come easier to him in the past 2 years, this was not a rare occurence. 'Well' he thought to himself 'it still seems incomplete, but at least this feels like a step in the right direction.' 


	2. Chapter 2: The Hour Draws Nigh

2. The Hour Draws Nigh...  
  
"How did the meeting go Ms. Relena?"  
  
Relena Darlian suddenly was knocked out of thought by the voice. She then turned to face Mariemaia Barton, aka Mariemaia Khushrenada daughter of deceased OZ leader Treize Khushrenada. After the death of Dekim Barton, the madman who had once served as her guardian (but was merely using her as a figurehead in his government) Relena had taken the young girl under her care, becoming a surrogate mother for her.  
  
"It went well, I think if the rest of the colonies are this agreeable the disarmament should proceed smoothly."  
  
She was lying though. Even though she felt guilty about lying to Mariemaia like this it seemed the better choice.  
In the last two years, as a means of maintaining peace Relena had begun a campaign that would call for total mobile suit disarmament. She was partially correct in that many groups had approved of it, few wishing to live through a second series of wars like those of four years ago. However she lied in the sense that, not every colony representative agreed.  
In particular, the most outspoken of these was Herbert Franklin Ender, the head representative of Ender Corp. Ender Corp was a company of much prominence in the L-3 cluster, known primarily for mobile suits. Since the fall of OZ they had quickly risen to be the largest MS producers in the universe. It was because of this that they opposed the policy, since it would destroy that which their entire industry was built upon.  
  
Of all the parts of the conference this was the part which left Relena in such deep thought. Almost all of the other colony leaders needed little to no persuasion, however Ender was surprisingly steadfast on his view. In fact, he almost seemed confident that the policy would never follow through, even after seeing the enthusiasm the neighboring leaders greeted it with.  
  
"I can't help but feel that there was some reason for his confidence...I'll have to send a warning to the Preventers about him."  
  
*****  
  
"This is the address?"  
"I should hope so, how many circuses do you think would be ON a colony?"  
"Good point..."  
"Now all we need to do is hope it's the right colony."  
  
With that Duo and Quatre stepped out of the car (it was Duo's, Quatre insisted since it would be less likely to bring attention to them) and approached to main tent. For years their companion, Trowa, had hidden out at the circus with his sister Catherine Bloom.  
As the two approached the tent, the flap moved aside and, looking the same as he did 4 years ago, out stepped Trowa.  
  
"Hey buddy" Duo called as Trowa suddenly recognized them. A smile came across his face at that moment, the smile of someone who, after several years abroad, has just returned home.  
"Well, it looks like he recognizes us" Duo commented "I'd call that a good sign"  
  
With that, the group went from an almost silent reunion, to walking towards the tent, talking of the way things were.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe it! The nerve of that child! Explaining peace to me as though I were some sort of fool!"  
Ender was quite furious after the conference, however he wasn't sure who to be more furious with, Relena for suggesting that he was some kind of ruthless warmonger, who cared only for destruction, or for the other colony leaders who seemed to agree like pathetic sheep.  
  
"Well, she did raise some valid points sir...we stand as the top manufacturer of mobile suits, if we stood down others would follow suit." Ender suddenly rememebered Conrad, his right-hand man and, next to Ender himself, the top authority of the company.  
  
"Don't tell me you agree with her mindless preaching Conrad? I would have thought higher of you than that?"  
"I didn't say that, I merely stated that she raised a number of valid points, no offense sir, but the mobile suits we have created have been connected with a number of terrorist incidents of late--"  
"Yes, but it was our suits that also stopped them!" Ender cut him off.  
"True, however, it was also the Ender name that was attached to many of the parts of the Serpent class suits involved in the siege of Earth two years ago...in fact, that's one of the reasons many agree with Ms. Darlian, they are hesistant to see such activity carried out a second time."  
"Spare me the constant reminder of that incident...everytime we get into this debate you remind me..."  
"Well, that's one of the key influences, many fear the potential that mobile suits have to give rise to another Dekim Barton--"  
"ENOUGH!" Ender shouted cutting him off once again. "I do not wish to continue this argument any further today..."  
"Well, if you don't mind my asking sir, what DO you plan on doing about it?"  
"I will seek my usual counsel.."  
"Uhhh...sir, about that"  
"What?"  
"I just got results back from the testing department, concerning the device..."  
"...and?"  
"Well, it's not good, the team has noted that repeated use of the device results in erratic brain activity, the user slowly loses their sanity, increased paranoia..."  
  
Conrad continued listing off side-effects of this device until they came to a door marked 'CLASSIFIED.'  
  
"...Overall, they feel continued use of the device may be considered hazardous, and suggest we cease any further experimentation with it..."  
  
"Well...thank the department for me for doing the research...but, I think I can handle it myself"  
"Uh...yes sir"  
  
With that Conrad made it a point to back away as quickly as possible. He had rarely seen Ender get that look in his eye, but when he had it, he was quite fearful.  
  
Ender watched Conrad walk away before turning back to the door, typing a number code into the control panel. With a loud click, the door opened, and Ender slipped in. He was feeling disturbed by the entire day, memories of the earlier council were storming in his brain as he made his way up the metallic stairs, and from their to a platform. He then made his was to a black metallic door, which slip open before him. Inside was a chair, and a system looking very much like an MS cockpit. He entered, seated himself, and then reached behind to produce a helmet with several wires coming out of it, leading into various parts of the computer.  
  
"Now then...onto more pressing matters..."  
  
Anything further he may have said was not heard, as he slipped the helmet on and activated it, the door to the small room slid shut.  
  
*****  
  
The sound of the news reports on the radio was just barely heard over the hiss of the shower. For safety reasons, all workers were required to, before leaving work, go through the showers to remove any potentially hazardous chemcials they may have on them from their day of work. Bridges sat intently listening to the latest reports as his new co-worker finished in the shower.  
  
"Man...this isn't gonna end well..." Bridges commented upon hearing the reports.  
"Hmm? What's going on" Heero asked, pulling his shirt on as he stepped out of the stall.  
"It's this conference going on...the new MS disarmament treaty..."  
"What about it?"  
"Well, Minister Darlian headed out here yesterday to start negotiating with these leaders....she's in for a big surprise if she thinks Ender's gonna back down, he practically worships those things..."  
"So Darlian's on this colony?"  
"Yeah...unless they moved the conference...why do you ask?"  
"No reason..."  
  
The was a brief pause as Bridges turned off the radio and looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, it's quitting time...you need a ride h--"  
  
Bridges was cut off, as he looked up, the new guy had left, and he hadn't noticed.  
  
*****  
Colonie's embassy building  
*****  
  
"You really don't trust him do you?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You know, Ender..."  
  
Relena looked up from her work on the desk towards Mariemaia, sitting very patiently waiting for her to finish.  
  
"It's amazing...she's so perceptive and I still sometimes forget she's only a child..."  
  
With that she stood and proceeded to start assembling her work from the day.  
  
"No, to be honest I don't...there's something...almost an ill feeling about him...he seems gentle enough on the outside, but, inside there's an almost animalistic side...unpredictable at best..."  
"Do you think that he'll agree with the treaty?"  
"I don't know...he's very stubborn, and very strongly attached to his opinions...even if we can convince him, that alone will take time."  
"He's the only true opposition Miss Relena...I hope you can convince him."  
"So do I..."  
  
With that Relena had finished clearing her desk, she then followed Mariemaia out of her office, not noticing the young man outside staring up at her window.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes...yes...understood...I'll get someone out there"  
  
With that, Colonel Une of the Preventers put the receiver back in it's crook. It was the latest from Preventer Shadow, the agent that she had personally chosen to monitor Ender Corps as soon as the disarmament plan had begun. It was unanimously agreed amongst the highest ranking members of organization that Ender was a group that would require close scrutiny once it began to become cornered.  
  
With that she turned to her computer and began to review all the agents currently on duty. This was considered a high-priority assignment, so she couldn't just dispatch a few trainees simple as that might be.  
  
Suddenly it clicked. He was perfect for the task, he had been involved with keeping Ender under watch since this disarmament began. Plus, his devotion to his work often meant he was on duty, with the exception of sick days she had never seen him take leave, barring a few occasions where she ordered him to. Plus, he was already out in the L-3 cluster, which gave him another pro.  
  
She immediately began to dial the number to his cell phone (standard issue, so a Preventer could be contacted anytime, anywhere). It wasn't long before the voice of Chang Wufei came through the receiver.  
  
"Wufei."  
"Preventer Dragon, this is command...we have a job for you..."  
"Yes?" While he tried not to let it through, Wufei's voice carried a slightly eager tone to it.  
"Latest word from Shadow is that the situation over at Ender could intensify shortly, I want you to be out there, this way, in the event something should occur, you'll see to it that it doesn't progress."  
"Understood."  
"..and Chang, understand the importance of this...this could prove bigger than any previous task we have covered at the preventers. One wrong move could trigger an all out war."  
"Understood, I will do whatever I have to to keep the situation under control...Preventer Dragon out."  
  
Immediately after hearing the dial tone, Une hung up the phone and sat silent for a moment. Ender, the disarmament, Relena, the potential for insurrection, all these ideas ran through Une's thoughts as she began to wonder what path these events would lead down, and further, what would become of those who followed that trail. 


End file.
